User talk:DavidTheWise33
Before leaving me a message Make sure to be clear as to what your subject matter is, if I can't figure what you're telling me, I can't help you. Also, please sign, for convenience. I'm signing this User:DavidTheWise33 14:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) 'No, I will not make you a mod or admin.User:DavidTheWise33 19:48, May 26, 2014 (UTC)' Grammarlad has Arrived Hey man, Jericho said I should take a look at this, so here I am. It seems like some work needs to be done on the whole presentation and layout here, then once the community grows you'll have something pretty decent! If you need a hand with any of that, then please feel free to ask and I'll gladly lend a hand. I'm a bit busy right now though so I won't be writing any fiction yet I don't think. Grammarlad(talk) 16:09, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Infobox do you think the infobox is good enough to be used by the wiki or should i keep workin on it? JERICHO 00:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Dalamus He has light blue skin with regular red eyes, a grey ponytail with a short beard and mustache, is of above average height, and slightly muscular. He also wears the Legate attire, except for no helmet. Character Sheet links Leave your link here. User:DavidTheWise33 23:23, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *http://elderscrollssandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User:NuclearAnomaly Hey Hey David, I just wanted to say that I really like the concept of this wiki. A place to put all my fanon stuff in. I was just wondering, since you are the only admin and you aren't always on the site maybe you could use some help. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 14:04, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, if you need any help just message me. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 00:13, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Look David, with all due respect this wiki is going to fall into obscurity if it doesn't have more regular edits and by more people. And for it to keep growing it needs administrator and moderators, you are the only one and you are semi-active at best. I've seen your contributions and there are times when you haven't edited for months, there was a period of almost two years in which you didn't edit. This wiki also needs a face lift, I mean look at the front page...it has obvious grammar mistakes. You should do the responsible thing and make more people admins so they can carry on this wiki, it is obvious that you can't do it alone. If not me then User:Psychomantis108, since he is the only other person to edit more regularly. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 16:14, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I've been talking to Harold Burned Mane and doing some research, looking into what he was saying and I think he's right about needing more administrators. Most of the admins/mods/chatmods have gone and show no sign of returning, even those who edit occasionally have no posting pattern, so querries, questions and issues could go unresolved for days, weeks, months or even years. Currently it's Me and Harold and members of the TESWIKI RPing board (such as Apollo42, Uberheroism, Rowan Autumn Arrow and Lukaman2) who are this wiki's biggest contributers now and I think that we're going to need some active admins to make life easier for the currently existing members and newcomers in the community. I'm not trying to create waves or anything but I urge you to think about what he said and consider his advice as he does make many very valid points. Pretentious, mad hermit (talk) 18:08, May 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Admin David, both me and Psycho agree that there needs to be an active admin on this wiki for it to survive. If you aren't going to make either me or him, the only active editors, into admins then that will only end up hurting the wiki. I've contacted the main wiki's staff about our little predicament incase you don't change your mind. If you are worried that we are trying to take over the wiki and push you to the sidelines then don't be, that isn't what we want. What we want is the betterment of this wiki by fixing it up and updating it. In order to do that it needs an active admin. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 02:38, May 27, 2014 (UTC) If the Main Wiki you're referring to is the elder scrolls wikia, they're not affiliated with this wiki. This wiki began as a personnal project of mine a few years ago,as reference articles for the RPs we used to run here, it's purpose now is more achival than anything, I'd recommend making and running your own TES fan-writing wiki, you can't save mine. User:DavidTheWise33 04:48, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I meant Wikia, also known as the Community Wiki. But now that you've given more of a reason I can respect it. Good luck with whatever you are doing now and see you around David. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 11:29, May 30, 2014 (UTC)